


heart-shaped box of chocolates

by youriko



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute gays, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, saida, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: Sana confesses. Dahyun, unsuprisingly, is oblivious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> give me the good saida content

Dahyun always loved presents.

 

No matter what it was, from a ticket to a movie premiere to a goddamn hug, she was always ecstatic. Even when she literally got a fruit bowl for Christmas (from Nayeon, of course, who was trying to play a joke) she gasped in excitement and tackled Nayeon to the ground, who was too shocked to do anything about it. 

 

No matter what it was.

 

Sana stared down at the heart-shaped box of chocolates in her hands. It was relatively small, only held ten chocolates, but she could give Dahyun half of one and she’d love it. What she was worried about wasn’t that, no, but the message that went along with it.

 

Who the hell bought  _ just a friend  _ a heart-shaped box of chocolates on  _ Valentines Day? _

 

Sana stopped that train of thought before it went on any further, a weak attempt to calm her nerves. She’d liked her for so long, and it felt like they’d been flirting for even longer. Everyone around them; friends, family, strangers; urged them to get together. 

 

In Tzuyu’s words; “Don’t be a dumbass.”

 

She looked up at Dahyun’s house. It was a beautiful place; white paint with black accents and a dark gray roof. Simple, but surprisingly not Dahyun; the only hint of her was the pastel pink curtains that opened to her room. 

 

Before she could chicken out any longer, she hopped up the steps and rapped on the door.

 

_ You know how Dahyun hates ding dong ditching. No backing out now. _

 

A few moments later, the door opened to a sleepy, disheveled college student. She should’ve known 10:15 was way too early for Dahyun, but here she was. A smile broke out on her face as she saw Sana. “Hey, Sana, what brings you here so early?” She yawned, emphasizing her words.

 

Sana looked away, blushing. “Well, nothing much, really. It’s actually kinda stupid, but…”

 

Dahyun frowned, hands on her hips. “Come on, Sana, it can’t be stupid, coming from you.”

 

“I have a present for you.”

 

Her eyes lit up, and she jumped up and down with a squee. “A present?? Oooh, where is it?  _ What  _ is it?” Her eyes danced around, finally resting on her arms, which she realized held something behind her back. “Show me, show me!” She clapped, subtly bouncing from one leg to another.

 

Sana let loose a deep breath.  _ Here goes nothing. _

 

She took the heart shaped box, holding it out to Dahyun. “Here.”

 

She gasped in awe, taking in the box. “Why, Sana, you’re too sweet!” She took it, softly shaking it. “What’s inside?”

 

“Open it.”

 

Dahyun, obviously not catching on yet, ripped open the packaging. “Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit- Oh my god, Sana, this is amazing! Chocolate, my favorite!” She grinned, taking one and popping it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing. “Caramel inside, too; delicious!” She reached to take another piece, mowing through the packaging.

 

Sana watched in agony, waiting for Dahyun to finally understand. Not that she was all that dense, she was just… easily distracted.

 

After the fifth piece, she slowed to a stop, looking from the packaging, up at Sana, then back. “Oh. You like me.”

 

“Yeah.” Sana felt relief crash over her, but still, despair held its grip.  _ What if she hates me what if she takes the box and slams the door oh god she loves presents that doesn’t mean she loves you idiot idiot idiot idiot _

 

“Thanks for confessing first,” she said, throwing on a lopsided smile. “I’ve always been scared of that sort of thing.”

 

Sana’s heart just about stopped.

 

She just about yelled in excitement, running to hug Dahyun. “Oh my god, Dahyun, really? You like me? You like me like I like you? In a love like way, not in a friend like way?” 

 

Dahyun laughed, returning the hug in full. “Yes, yes, yes, yes! Sana, I’ve had a crush on you for so long-”

 

“Me too-”

 

“And it’s just been torture, deciding what to do-”

 

“All this flirting, I thought it was just a joke-”

 

“But it’s real, Sana,” she giggled, ending the embrace to look her in the eyes. “Finally,” she whispered.

 

“Yeah,” Sana said, still holding Dahyun in a looser hug. “So, uh, what are we now?” She implored, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Girlfriends?”

 

“Girlfriends.”

 

Dahyun kissed Sana, gently yet rushedly, the chocolate still lingering on her lips. “I’m so happy,” she remarked, eyes sparkling. “You’ve always made me happy, Sana.”

 

“And you me, Dahyun,” Sana remarked, smile bigger than ever.

 

“Can I say I love you?”

 

“Yeah, I think that’s fine.

 

“No, scratch that; definitely fine.”


End file.
